Daily Tasks
Daily tasks are small achievements which can be accomplished once per day and generally award coupon shards. There are currently 14 official daily tasks available with each task rewarding the player with 1 or 2 coupon shards and some EXP. After collecting 6 coupon shards, you can exchanged them for a coupon which can be use in summoning level 2-5 creatures through the altar. Up to 22 coupon shards coupons can be obtained each day and also up to 18700 EXP. There are also a handful of good practices that should be done daily, which are labelled here as Unofficial Daily Tasks. Official Daily Tasks Below is a list of the listed Daily Tasks available to each player. Each of these will provide a specific reward but must be claimed that day, so always claim your tasks. Arena * You do not need to win any of these in order to complete this task. * Skip watching the battle since you cannot control the outcome anyways. * Alternate between Arena and Raids to complete both tasks in under 3 minutes. Raids * You do not need to win any of these in order to complete the task. * Hit refresh to find easy targets with more Glory Points to upgrade your Heroes. * You can control the outcomes of these battles manually. * Alternate between Arena and Raids to complete both tasks in under 3 minutes. Gauntlet * Requires completing (winning) at least one Gauntlet Match. * You do not need to "clear" the Gauntlet through level 15. Explorer's Gate * Each exploration costs 4 Energy / Tasks requires 20 Energy Total * Use this opportunity to work on Removing Seals by exploring for corresponding Creature Shards Maze * Requires completing one entire Maze, by defeating a Maze Boss. * You do not need to start a fresh Maze for this Task, and can use an unfinished Maze from a previous day. Friends * It is courteous to send Energy to all of your friends, and doing so will net much more Energy in return from them. Test Your Luck * Drawing with Gold, Coupons and Gems all works. * Go to "Draw with Gold" and "Draw 5" to quickly achieve this task. * You can also use coupons if you have "5" coupons at hand. Enhancements * Adding any amount of EXP to a creature will count towards this task. * Refreshing Talents will count towards this task, even if forfeited. * Refreshing Hero Skills will count towards this task. * Use the Glory Points accumulated from Raiding to refresh a Hero Talent Trials * Requires completing (winning) at least one Trials Match. * Rushing counts towards this Task. * It is highly recommended every day to Rush unless you're purposely avoiding EXP. Fight in a Chamber * Does not require Winning your Match to count towards this Task. * This is the most efficient method to slowly stock up on Evolution Material. Draw Rune * Does not require runes to be drawn all at once Tournament Fighter * Does not require Winning your Match to count towards this Task. Voucher * Part of Momoya event. Smelt * Accessible from Enhancement menu, Smelt creates either a level 1 or level 2 material. Lucky Flip * From the Smelt screen, click on Lucky Flip, to obtain a new material. Unofficial Daily Tasks These are tasks that should be done daily and/or on a schedule to maximize your time in Deck Heroes. Check Bazaar The Bazaar refreshes every 6 hours. Here you will find very well-priced Essences and Glory cards available for gold. You can also find x10 Energy for sale generally for 1500 gold. It is recommended that you always purchase Essences, Glory and Energy for Gold when made available to you even if you're not planning on using it at this time. It is also generally not recommended to buy anything with Gems. Check Malls The Trials, Gauntlet and Guild sections of the game all have corresponding shops - the Credits Mall, Token Mall and Guild Mall, respectively. It is always wise to check these malls to see if the Creatures, Heroes or other Items are available and for sale at this time. Malls all automatically refresh every 24 hours. Refreshing the Malls costs Gems, and waiting for the Shards that you need to go on sale is a big part of the delay in acquiring high level Creatures and Heroes, so checking the Malls daily is always wise. Guild Maps The Guild Map feature allows for 2 Battles per 24-hour period, per Map unlocked. These do not accumulate or roll-over, so it is always wise to do the Guild Maps each day. Doing guild maps awards Gold based on your damage, and destroying creatures in the Guild Map awards creature shards. Completing a Dungeon in the Guild map awards Guild Credits to some players and allows the Guild Master or system to distribute bounties. Completing an entire Guild Map provides massive amounts of Guild Credits and additional rewards to all players in the guild. It is considered courteous to always fight and do your best in the Guild Map to help your entire guild progress. Guild Battles The Guild Battle system involves a special event every Saturday and Wednesday which provides a great deal of extra Guild Credits and Glory Points. For more information, please see the Guild Battles page. Category:Daily Tasks Category:Basics Category:General Gameplay